


Cold In Your Bones

by AdamantSteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky has a vibrating metal arm, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Threesome, Vibrators, established steve/tony, steve and bucky have crazy refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a threeway with Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold In Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Dunicha, though I kinda went over it just now and changed some stuff, so any remaining mistakes are all on me!!

Steve's good at sex. It had been something of a surprise when Tony had finally managed to coax him into the bedroom and out of his clothes; he’d been so coy and nervous Tony was sure Steve was a premature ejaculating ubervirgin, but then they'd got into it and not only is he a natural, he’s insatiable.

 

As though trying to make up for lost time, Steve will keep going as long as Tony lets him. He never pushes for it, if Tony’s too fucked out to move he'll leave him be, or jerk off while kissing him, or just fuck between Tony's thighs. Even with their roles reversed, Steve can take anything Tony throws at him, as efficient and determined as in everything else. Tony started making machines to see if they'd wear Steve out, both to fuck and be fucked - sometimes both at once - and Steve takes them in his stride, still never having his fill. 

 

If Tony was a petty man his ego might have been bruised, but after a fifth or sixth time in a night his ego goes somewhere far away, drowned out by the glorious push and pull of wet skin on skin. 

 

Steve goes away in search of a ghost from his past and Tony misses him, uses those machines on himself in lieu of his never sated supersoldier, but it's not the same, the machines no match for the guileless enthusiasm of Steve or the way he holds him afterwards. It's kinda pathetic, he thinks, how comfortable he's gotten to his life with Steve, but he can’t find it in himself to mind it too much. 

 

And then Steve comes back, with a bruised Widow and someone else: the best friend from his past that he's often spoken of. Well, some approximation of him at least. He's not the stoic robot Tony watched on TV shooting off of buildings and falling fifty feet at a time, he's a cocky punk, half 1940s vernacular, half 90s surfer hair. He has an easy smile and doesn’t brood the way Tony would expect of someone with his history. 

 

Bucky moves into the tower, babysat by his two wards. Steve's different now, but not in any bad way. The fucking machines and gallons of lube see some use, and Steve's still as enthusiastic as ever, at least outwardly, but Tony for all his overt disinterest in other people can tell Steve's distracted and thinking about someone else, and Tony's been around long enough to get where this could be going. 

 

"You should have your buddy come over for a play date," he says one night when they're both wet and sticky. Steve looks at him like he's been caught and starts to protest, but Tony shrugs. "Steve, it's no big deal, I promise you. I know you like me. And I like you. Love, even, I don't know - never been entirely sure what that even is. But I don't _own_ you." Steve makes to say something else and Tony laughs to stop him. "Plus I want to see what that arm of his can do."

 

It's another thing Tony's surprised at Steve taking so easily in his stride, but they work out some things and then it happens, with Steve arranging everything so Tony's not even thinking about it when he steps out of the shower and Bucky's laying on the bed. 

 

"Did you take much convincing?" He asks, mixing a drink for himself and another for his guest. Steve's nowhere to be seen.

Bucky shrugs, silver glinting off his shoulder in the low light of the room. He's shirtless, wearing the same sort of thin gym pants Steve pretends not to know are as sexy as they are. "Not really," he replies, taking the drink when Tony sits on the bed beside him. "I was curious."

 

Tony takes a good long look at him, letting his eyes roam freely over that hard body as he sips his drink. "Top or bottom?" he asks, because he's always found that being direct in these kind of situations works out best for everyone. Bucky shrugs again. "I fuck. But I can take a cock." He takes a breath and watches the ice swirl in his glass. "I can't go as long as Steve..."

"But you give it your best... huh - _shot_ ," Tony concludes, and Bucky almost looks coy from under all that hair when he bites his lip and smirks at him.

"Steve said you like that about him."

"You have no idea."

 

The door opens and Steve walks in, looking sheepish how he always does when he's done something sneaky. "Steve," Tony says gravely, as though he's pissed off. "Would you come over here and take this man's pants off?"

 

Steve looks between them to ascertain if it's a joke or not and once he's made up his mind that it's not, he marches over and yanks at the ankles of said pants so that Bucky's naked almost instantly. "Well that's not fair," Bucky gripes. Tony disagrees. "I wanna see you together. I've never seen Steve suck someone else's cock."

 

Bucky snorts at that and Tony doesn't see what Steve does because those pants are tossed in his face. He pulls them off to watch Steve grab Bucky's ankles and pull him down to the edge of the bed to kneel between his knees and get to work. It's a marvel how Steve can be so sweet at the same time as he's sucking a cock (or whatever else he does). It's not showy like Tony can't help but be (at least the first few times in a night), just efficient and earnest and sweet. 

 

"You've done this before," Tony surmises, and Bucky opens his eyes to look at him at the same time as Steve presses his face close to Bucky's abdomen so he doesn't have to. "I guess I have you to thank for how good he is?"

 

Bucky threads his fingers through Steve's hair and moans before he answers, like Steve's not as incredibly present as he is. "Nah," he replies. "I never taught Steve anything."

 

There are a million more questions Tony wants to ask, because he's suddenly assaulted with images of Steve when he was a skinny kid giving blowjobs in back alleys, but Steve pulls off and glares at him. "Tony." 

 

He stays where he is and waits for Steve to continue, which he does after he's pulled on a little of his 'Captain America' guise. It's effective even with a wet chin and a cock in his hand. Tony loves when Steve gets all commander-y. "Take off your clothes and get on all fours," he tells him, and to his credit, Bucky doesn't even smirk. 

 

Tony finishes his drink and does as he's told, tossing the robe to the floor just because he knows how that irritates Steve. But Steve doesn't notice, back to sucking Bucky's cock and having his hair stroked. "Don't mind me," Tony says after a minute, looking back when Bucky lays back on the bed. "I got all night." 

 

In response, Steve grabs Tony's ankle and pulls him down the bed just like he did with Bucky, right off so he's doubled over the edge of the bed next to him. Then there's a tongue on Tony's asshole and he forgets to complain about being manhandled (because even if he loves it he can't _not_ complain), mewling instead. The tongue gets replaced by thick fingers that work him open, and then Bucky falls down on the bed beside Tony where he's pushing his face into the covers. He watches Bucky's face as he comes, all pouty lips and red cheeks, like he really has just come in from the cold, cursing softly while Steve sucks him through it. His fingers never stopping all the while. 

 

After that, Steve shifts them all onto the bed proper, putting Tony on his back and kissing him with his filthy mouth. He's meant to taste like apple pie and root beer but this is so much better, always has been. As soon as Steve moves off again Bucky kisses Tony too, sliding a hand down to feel Tony's dick as Steve pushes his legs up and out of the way to let his fingers continue their work. 

 

"You ever taken two cocks at once?" Bucky asks softly, eyes flitting between Tony’s mouth and his eyes. He's squeezing Tony with that metal hand and Tony ought to be frightened but he's not. Steve beat him and made him whole again; Steve trusts him, and so does Tony. "No," Tony shakes his head. "If you mean what I think you mean."

"Do you want to?" Steve asks, suddenly inches away from Tony's face. "Yes," he replies with force. "Maybe after a couple of rounds and with a few gallons of lube." 

 

He looks down his body to see that silver on his cock and his whole body jerks involuntarily. It's a machine, a device, not a hand really, and maybe he's an engineering freak but that's impossibly hot. 

 

"Steve, let me do my party trick," Bucky says, and leaves Tony laying there while he joins Steve further down the bed. Steve pulls out his fingers and takes over jerking Tony's cock while Bucky gets a good look at the gape he's making of Tony's ass. "You're not scared of the metal hand, are you?" He asks with a shade of Steve's good-guy charm. Steve laughs and answers for him, "He wants one for himself."

 

Bucky waits for Tony to shake his head, and then slides one finger inside him. It doesn't feel much different from any other finger, the metal warmed from the inside out and from the heat of their bodies, but then he rubs it around and Tony cries out when it starts _vibrating_.

“You like that?” Steve asks, blue eyes piercing into him. “You two are going to break me,” Tony whimpers and then he can’t say anything more because Bucky does it again.

 

“I don’t wanna come,” Tony gasps when he can make himself, pushing at Steve’s head where he’s started to lick his cock. “Not yet. Not til at least one of you has fucked me.”

 

Steve and Bucky’s eyes meet and then they’re both all business, flipping Tony over and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Steve slots into him first, holding him steady and still while Bucky offers up his own cock to be sucked. Tony doesn’t hesitate, he’s always held that everything’s more fun with a cock in one’s mouth, but Steve moves him so expertly that his technique takes a minute to get just right, til he’s being fucked and giving his best head like he was made for it. Bucky’s hands thread into his hair at the same time as Steve’s find Tony’s cock, and they both make him do as they decide til he’s coming with a sigh that’s muffled by Bucky’s dick.

 

That sets off Steve, which sets off Bucky, and they both come inside him before easing off and out. Steve moves Tony to a clean bit of the bed so he can take a moment, and then waits for Tony’s go ahead before tackling Bucky flat on the bed. 

 

They’re beautiful together, Tony thinks as he watches them kiss and spread their hands over one another’s skin. It’s like watching two dancers interpreting each other’s moves and adding their own, harmonious and brilliant. Tony props himself up against the pillows and offers little suggestions and instructions. Steve opens up Bucky with less care than he did Tony, but only because Bucky’s impatient about it and Steve, for once, relents. When he sinks inside him at the perfect angle for Tony to watch, it’s sexy as hell, and Tony’ll be there soon enough with this live pornography to get him back in the game, but for now he’s happy to be an observer rather than a participant. 

 

This time, Steve comes over Bucky’s back and then holds onto him to lick a stripe up his spine, which sets Bucky off so he comes into his own fist. Steve takes his hand when he’s done and licks that, too, and then grins at Tony when he hears him sigh at the sight. “You want in?” Steve asks, and Tony crawls over to Steve to kiss him again. This time, Steve slides himself back into Tony and holds him against his chest before moving to let Tony get his cock into Bucky where he’s moved onto his back. He stares at that arm of his til Bucky brings it up to press two unyielding fingers into Tony’s mouth. Steve holds onto him with one arm and reaches past Tony to press his own fingers into Bucky’s mouth, where they’re licked and sucked while Bucky stares Tony down, some semblance of a challenge, or something, Tony’s not sure. He’s fucked into Bucky, helpless against the way Steve’s moving him, using him and fucking Bucky himself by proxy, til it’s all too much and Tony comes again, less powerful than before but just as devastating. He’s slid free of Bucky with Steve holding onto him til he’s propped up on hands and knees to be faced with Bucky’s cock once more.

 

He shakes his head and Steve stops what he’s doing like he’s worried that he’s hurt Tony somehow. “Switch over,” he mumbles, nosing at Bucky’s dick anyway. 

 

Steve’s cock tastes like lube and cum and Tony doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of sucking it, not when there’s another dick inside him too, fucking him open and loose, the ever present promise of more to come. His oral technique’s already a mess, but Steve holds him and uses him, fucking his mouth til he’s coming hard over Tony’s sweat-damp face. 

 

Bucky’s evidently a longer term prospect, still going strong with his cock and pressing in a few fingers for good measure. “You think you can take us both?” Steve asks, resting Tony’s head against his leg as he sits and jerks his cock, watching Bucky pound relentlessly away. “Only if you take pictures,” Tony laughs, gasping and raspy. 

 

“You wanna be on top or underneath?” Bucky asks Steve, stilling to add more lube to where he’s easily fucking into Tony. Tony has no say in the matter, and it’s moot anyway, since it makes little difference to his ass. 

“On top. I want to see as much as I can.” 

 

Steve brushes his fingers through Tony’s hair while Bucky keeps going, determined to finish this round before they do the clown car thing. Steve watches him do it and Tony watches Steve, and then Bucky’s arm snakes it’s way to Tony’s chest and up to brush gently over his neck. Tony gasps in surprise and his cock starts to fill out despite itself, and Tony hears Steve come with a groan before Bucky shudders to a stop behind him.

 

They have a little break, with water and a vodka for Bucky. Steve’s hard again already and as Bucky swaggers about the room with a towel slung over his shoulders, his own cock is half-hard too, swiftly stiffening when Steve pulls him back onto the bed for a sloppy, lust-filled kiss. 

 

Tony goes back to taking everything in, sipping water and feeling gloriously debauched as he watches them make out like great big horny teens. “Gonna fuck you later,” Bucky declares, and Steve growls and pinches one of his nipples. It makes Bucky arch his back and gasp, so Tony files it away for future reference. He gets pulled into the pile after a while for clumsy three-way kisses and then the pair of them working down his chest with their mouths. They work together to position Tony between them, so he’s laying on his back on top of Bucky with Bucky inside him and Steve above them both with his cock in his hand. 

 

“Do it, asshole,” Bucky gripes, so Steve slaps him on the leg and takes even longer with his fingers and lube before slowly pressing into Tony beside him.

 

“Alright?” Bucky asks softly in Tony’s ear once they’ve all stopped gasping. “Fuuuuck,” Tony replies unhelpfully. “So fucking _full_.” 

They fuck him shallowly, Steve moving more than Bucky but the both of them stretching him wide. He gasps for Jarvis to take it all down, cause he needs to see this from every angle later. Steve laughs and keeps going, coming unfelt when Bucky tells Tony loud enough for them all to hear that he’s going to be able to put his whole fist in him when Steve’s done.

 

When they both pull out of him, Tony feels like he’s going to melt out of his skin, irreparably stretched out forever, but it’s a good sort of feeling, especially when Steve holds him open just to look at his ass and jerk off over the soft opening of it. Tony feels like he needs something, that this hole they’ve made has to be filled, and it’s not too long before Bucky’s doing just that. 

 

His four fingers slide into him easily, and the thumb isn’t much more work at all. He makes a fist inside Tony and it’s like a knot of helplessness, Tony’s never felt so thoroughly fucked. 

 

Bucky’s whole arm starts to vibrate after an interminable amount of time, and it makes Tony yowl, every point of contact buzzing with sensation while Bucky fucks him with it. At the same time, Steve’s slicking his own ass up, prying himself apart with slick fingers as he watches Bucky ruining Tony further down the bed. Tony loses himself to the thick fullness and the sight of Steve readying himself to be fucked by someone else, and he’s mad at his own cock for being so resolutely not super enough and meanly not playing along. The feeling’s enough though, and Bucky’s vibration against his prostate is good and steady til he thinks maybe he could come anyway, coming soft from being so well used. 

 

Bucky slides his hand free eventually, wiping it on one of the towels by the bed and knocking back the watery remains of his drink before coming back to slip his cock inside Steve. Tony scoots so he’s on his back beneath Steve where he’s holding himself on all fours, and Tony’s picky cock takes the soft kiss Steve gives him as its cue to get interested again. Steve moans into Tony’s neck and takes his fucking, moaning more when Bucky reaches that metal hand around to buzz it against his balls. 

 

It’s ridiculously hot watching Steve be fucked like this, all the visuals with none of the work, shaking apart as he’s nudged back and forth with Bucky’s thrusts. He pulls him down again to kiss him hard and that’s when Steve comes, untouched somehow like a goddamn fountain. He’s barely recovered from that before Bucky gathers both Steve and Tony’s dicks in his hand and works them together, fucking them into his hand snugly. 

 

Later, hours later, after pizzas and showers and new sheets, the three clean, mostly exhausted men laze around and on top of one another. Bucky tips Tony’s head up to kiss him languidly, and Steve lets out a little moan at the sight. 

“I like your friend,” Tony tells him, still looking at Bucky’s mouth. “He can come over any time.” 

 

 


End file.
